


I LOVE YOu

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn comes home to find his sister cutting herself.<br/>What should he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I LOVE YOu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessharumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessharumi/gifts).



> This is for Tumblr user Playbunny because she is the best and I love her ^u^  
> This is also short. Oh well

Fucking school. You throw your backpack across the living room and run your hand through your brown hair. You had gotten home late because of the detention you got for no fucking reason at all, considering it didn't say anywhere that you weren't allowed to smear mashed potatoes on someone's face if they were being an idiot. You sighed, and in that moment of brief silence, you heard it.

Someone was sobbing. 

You followed the sound until you arrived in front of your sister bedroom door.

"Callie?" You pushed the door open, and froze in the sight before you.

Your sister sat on the floor, a circle of crumpled and folded letters with many different hand writings on them surrounded her. In in her hand was a razor blade and you could see the streaks of blood on it. Her white hair fell messily around her face, her headband askew. "What the fuck are you doing, Calliope?!" 

She looks up at you, her green eyes filled with tears and her voice is barely above a whisper. "Everyone hates me. Im just doing what they all say to do." 

You are unfrozen at her words and you kneel in front of her and grab her chin, pulling it up. "Don't you dare listen to those motherfuckers. They don't control you, so don't let them. And besides, you got someone who loves you." You run your thumb across her cheek wiping away the tears. Suddenly her arms are around your neck and she sit on your lap, sobbing into your shoulder. You can feel the warm sensation of her blood running down from her wrists onto your back.

You rub your hand in circles on her back and whisper in her ear, "I've got an idea." You stand, pulling her up with you as you dig through the drawers of her desk until you find a dark grey sharpie. You grab her wrist and right where you see the half made cut signifying when you came in, you draw a small butterfly, and the words 'I LOVE YOu' 

She looks at you one more time before putting her arms back around your neck and giving you a little kiss. “Thanks Caliborn.”


End file.
